mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammer Fall
Dundias Maximus died in the second battle of Blackstone Pass, accompanied by the soon to be king David Mcfife. This battle was supposed to be the beginning of a Great War into the waste lands but failed before ever entering it. Not a man survived save David Mcfife. David Mcfife was on the rough fields of Blackstone Pass, he was gripping his axe tightly with eagerness as a large Orc charged him. However before it could get there, a friend of his form Dundias guard impaled it from behind, blood splattering all over his arm. “David! Where’s the king?” He said. It was one o David’s friends, Rikter. “To the left. I’m going there myself, got caught up fighting thee orcs.” David replied. Explosions from magic rocked the field, along with a growing amount of human screams. He stepped on a corpse. “Then we’d better hurry!” Rikter said, running to the left. They had to cut down many Orcs to get there. “FOR FIFE!” Dundias cries shook the field as he fought the biggest Orcs around. He fought like a god of war, and sundered the orcs who dared attack home rich the night of his hammer. But he was surrounded, barely holding on atop a hill. “For the King!” Rikter charged, and attempted to reach Dundias. David could only watch on in horror as Rikter had three Orcs leap apon Him and brutally stab him to death. This caused Dundias to lol to the screams of his friends, but this look was fatal. Before David’s eyes Dundias was stabbed right next to his heart, through his back. They both gave a yell. David saw the mighty honor hammer fall to the ground. He rushed up the hill, killing all the Orcs in his way in a guy. He heard a wizard mutter something before being cut down, and he was imbued with new found strength. He lifted the body of Dundias, threw down his axe and picked up the Honorhammer. Carrying the corpse on his back he ran for the first time in his life, and though it couldn’t be seen on his scarred face he cried. The remaining Fife soldiers surrounded him, The last wizards opening a portal. He jumped in and was teleported a safe distance away, Dundias in hand. Every man who had defended them there was dead. “My king! It can’t be true...you can’t be dying...” He was on his knees with Dundias in hand. Dundias could barely respond. A traveling healer saw him there. “Healer! It’s the king! Help me!” The healer hurried over and tried to heal he king. “He’s stabilized for now. But it won’t last. He is doomed to die.” The healer said solemnly. David carries Dundias all the way back to Dundee, and he stood next to Dundias in his death bed. “David...” Dundias mumbled. “Yes my liege?” David replies. Dundias made a symbol and a gaurs handed David the Honorhammer. “Take it! You shall be king.” These last words were his last breadths, his shaky voice stopped abruptly. The king was dead. “I swear, I will avenge you.” David whispered to himself. He gripped his hammer tightly in anticipation. Category:Fife Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Battle Category:Short Story Category:Fantasy Short Story